<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honor, Bruises and Comfort by Penny_p_Pen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538640">Honor, Bruises and Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_p_Pen/pseuds/Penny_p_Pen'>Penny_p_Pen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AMC Turn, Turn - Fandom, Turn Washington’s Spies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Violance, Tallster, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_p_Pen/pseuds/Penny_p_Pen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the fight in season 2 episode 1 between Ben and Bradford had gone a little differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caleb Brewster/Benjamin Tallmadge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honor, Bruises and Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a Culper Cipher themed prompt challenge.<br/>311 - injured<br/>Originally uploaded on my tumblr regrettless-spy-and-culper-master</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Bastard of Brandywine,” Bradford chuckled. “Washington would be better off going back to Mount Vernon. Let a man who has victories lead!  A man like Lee!”<br/>
Benjamin raised a brow, “Lee?  Charles Lee sold out our own men!  He was off with some whore while his own men were made to be sitting ducks! He’ll be the ruin of this army.”<br/>
Bradford placed the pamphlet he was reading down and sauntered over to Ben. “Washington is the reason countless men have died, he isn’t fit to wear the uniform! Lee-”<br/>
Ben snarled and before his brain could stop his hands he had slapped Bradford, sending him to the ground, landing dangerouslynear the fire. Bradford snarled and put a hand to his cheek, “how dare you”.<br/>
Without thought or order a number of other men who were friends with Bradford rushed Ben and wrestled him down, pinning him to the ground by his wrists, leaving a clear opening for Bradford. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t opened that pretty mouth of yours Tallmadge.”<br/>
Ben could only turn his head back and forth in an attempt to weaken the impact of each blow. He attempted in vain to protect his eyes, mouth and nose from taking any direct hits. The sound of Bradford’s punch rang through Ben’s skull as his first connection with his eye.<br/>
Ben kicked and wiggled back and forth,‘trying to break away from Bradford and his men. His wrists throbbed as Bradford’s men tightened their hold on them. Bradford grinned at seeing the pain Ben was in, “careful not to struggle too much Major,‘it’ll only make it hurt more.”<br/>
Soon Ben’s fight started to give out and eventually so did Bradford’s desire to fight. “I think he’s had enough, don’t you men?  He’s learned his lesson.”<br/>
Blood oozed down in think drops from Ben’s nose and his eye hand completely swollen shut. A deep gash cut across his cheek. Ben’s lower lip had been slip open and swelled up, his jaw ached every time he tried to move it.<br/>
One of the men holding Ben down grumbled but let go of him. The other squeezed Ben’s wrist hard before bending it backwards, letting go when he heard a small snap.<br/>
Ben let out a weak cry as he rolled away, cradling his wrist and turning his back to Bradford. Bradford snorted and kicked Ben, pushing him towards the fire, “you and your general will all burn.”<br/>
Ben let out a cry as the sparks jumped toward and licked at his flesh. Bradford’s laughter echoed as he walked away, leaving Ben to linger in his own agony.<br/>
When it had remained quiet for a while Ben slowly pushed himself up. He trembled as he stood up and took a few unsteady steps.<br/>
“You’re fine,” he told himself as he slowly hobbled forward, swaying back and forth as he went.<br/>
As he stumbled through the camp he passed by another group of soldiers who were gathered around a fire and passing a whiskey bottle around. One of these men was Caleb and upon seeing Ben he practically leapt up and over to his side.<br/>
“Shite Ben, the hell happened to you?”<br/>
“It’s nothing, Caleb, I’m fine.”<br/>
“You sure as shite don’t look it. Whoever did this to you is going to- whoa.”<br/>
Before Caleb could finish his threat Ben had started falling forward, his body too tired to continue mustering the strength the stand.<br/>
“Come on Tallboy,” Caleb soothed. “Let’s get you back to your tent.”<br/>
“Ca…leb?”<br/>
“Shh. Save your strength Benny.” He wrapped his arm around Ben and started guiding his friend back to his tent.<br/>
Along the way the pair caught the eye of General Washington, “Lieutenant Brewster, what happened to our Major Tallmadge?”<br/>
“Oh you know how soldiers get when they’re not on duty.”<br/>
Washington raised a brow, “do I?”<br/>
“They have a tight in them sir. He’ll be alright though. Little rum and rest and he’ll be right as rain by tomorrow.”<br/>
“See to it Brewster.”<br/>
Caleb nodded before continuing on, muttering to himself as he felt Ben’s blood soaking through his clothes. “Jessus Ben…”<br/>
***<br/>
When Ben opened his eyes again his world blurred in and out of focus. The only sensations he was aware of were throbbing pain and dizziness.<br/>
“Shh now Tallboy you’re okay.”<br/>
Without realizing it Ben had begun whimpering and those whimpers had caught Caleb’s attention.<br/>
“Ca…leb?”<br/>
“I’m here Benny boy. Here,” he tucked an arm under Ben and helped him sit up as he placed a bottle of rum to his lips. “Drink. It’ll help with the pain.”<br/>
Ben took a few tentative sips “What?… what happened?”<br/>
“Bradford gave you a pretty bad beating.”<br/>
“Is that why I feel like utter shite?”<br/>
Caleb chuckled slightly as he placed a damp cloth over Ben’s swollen eye, “I’d say so.”<br/>
“What… what started it?”<br/>
“Bradford’s an arse and you wanted to stick up for Washington.”<br/>
Ben went silent for a few moments, not thinking to question how Caleb had come to know what happened when he could barely remember it himself. Rather, his mind focused in on every pain spot. His eye was swollen shut, his cheek bruised and littered with a spiderweb of cuts. His hand, which had been too close to flames at one point, pulsed, his skin and nerves silently screaming as the burn started the slow process of healing.<br/>
Caleb sighed as he pushed a strand of hair out of Ben’s face. “Get some rest okay Tallboy?” He pulled up the blanket before standing and walking towards the tent flap.<br/>
“…Caleb?”  Ben finally managed to croak out. “Stay with me… please.”<br/>
“Of course,e Benny</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>